Dirty Dreams
by Daylight Moonlight
Summary: ShikaIno! Sakura tells Ino that she finds out from Naruto who heard from Shikamaru that Shikamaru has dirty dreams about Ino all the time. What can she think up to punish him. LEMON! Oh...yea...


Dirty Little Dream, ShikaIno.

When Ino finds out that Shikamaru, has been having some naughty dreams about her, she is in the mood for a new game, but how far will she take it? Lemon, ONESHOT, totally sexyness and fluff! XD

* * *

"You got that, Ino?" Shikamaru asked as she struggled with the crib. They'd "volunteered" to help Kurenai-sensei get the new baby room ready. The baby was due any moment now, and she wanted everything ready just in case.

"Yea. It just these instructions are crap!" She complained as she sat down cross legged as in defiance to the crib. "Obviously whoever wrote this shit never tried building it!"

"Need some help?" he asked over her shoulder now. She blushed. She felt so awkward around him for the last couple days, every sense she heard from Sakura, that Naruto told her he'd been having dirty dreams about her. Not that she found it all to out of the blue, they did work together, spent almost 24/7 with each other. They'd even shared a blanket when camping. She thanked whoever loved her, he wasn't dreaming of her at that point in time, or at least that she knows of.

"Ah, no. I got it. Besides you're helping them move stuff right?"

"Actually…I'm getting in the way. I've never been much help at manual labor." He sat next to her and picked up the instuctions, a moment of silence followed. "Is this in a fucking different language?!" He yelled towards the instructions. And so, 4 hours, 15 extra helpers and 2 translators later, they finished.

* * *

"What the hell am I going to do?!" Ino asked Sakura quietly. They'd all gone to IchiRaku, where she and Sakura sat at one end, and Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto sat at the other end.

"About what now? I wasn't paying attention…" Sakura replied honestly.

"Thanks. I just don't know if I'm mad at him for it…" She said quieter looking over to make sure they weren't listening. "Every 5 seconds when I decide on destroying him, something else happens! It's almost impossible to stay mad at Shikamaru.

"Really? You who can hold grudges for years can't stay mad at Shikamaru?" she giggled. "Maybe you've fallen for him."

Ino blushed, "NO WAY! THAT'S TOTALLY NOT AN OPTION!!!"

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked behind them now. "Why are you yelling?"

"Why are you listening to my conversation?!" She snapped back before dropping her head and sighing.

"Whatever. Choji and I are taking off. See Ya tomorrow."

"Yea, bye." She said into her arm not looking up from the table she was now laying her head on in embarrassment.

"Wow…that is kinda sad…"

"I know. UGH! He doesn't even act any different! You'd think he'd act weird around me, like 'I'm having naughty dreams about you, but I'm gonna die soon, cause you're gonna kill me, and I've seen you naked in my dreams and…"

"I came into the wrong part of that conversation." Naruto said as he walked by them.

"What did you hear baka?!" Ino's glare here seemed life threatening to the poor blonde.

"Just…something bout…seeing someone naked…in dreams…That's it I swear!" He defended with his life.

"Ok." She gave up. "I'm gonna go home and come up with a good way to punish him!" She stormed out.

"Punish….?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, she was talking about someone else."

"…Thank God. Do you wanna walk home together?"

"Sure."

* * *

The next day, Team 10 was to meet over some things. Sense Asuma-sensei died, Shikamaru has been in charge of the team, and to be honest, paperwork wasn't his strong suit. Anyway, as usual though, nobody had done a thing. Choji was munching on something and reading some random manga. Shikamaru of course, was laying out across the couch relaxing. Ino had spent all night contemplating ways to punish Shikamaru, or at least make him confess. However, Choji probably shouldn't be around as she got her "revenge."

"Okay boys! Time to get to work!" She pep talked. "Let's go Choji! Getting work out of the way is helpful to the soul!" Choji closed his book and got up off the floor ready for work. "C'mon Shika! Get up!" She leaned over to him. "Get up or I sit on you." He opened one eye and peeked at her.

"What?" He asked tiredly.

"That's it." She jumped atop and sat on his stomach.

"Do you need something?" He asked.

"Yep! I need you to do some work!"

"Ugh…" He complained. "Then do you mind getting off me so I can get up?"

"Nope. You're comfy!" He sat up slightly before pushing her off of him and she ended up on the other end of the couch.

"And you're in a really weird mood." He observed, sitting up completely.

"Alrighty boys get to work!"

* * *

She had them working all day on the paperwork, and the other little jobs that needed to be done in their makeshift headquarters. It was just easier with a headquarters, they were just amateurs after all. Shikamaru had laid back out on the couch, and Choji had already gone home. God knows where Ino went off to. He'd fallen asleep before he knew it.

He knew why he kept dreaming about her, he'd always loved her. Though he never admitted it, every time she'd said he was jealous just to tease him, she had no idea how true it really was. However, after ending up on the same team, things got worse. He was thankful to whoever loved im enough to keep him from having a wet dream anywhere near her. He knew he talked in his sleep, that would be embarrassing as hell.

However there she was once again, in his dream, little clothing under a see through robe as she sat on his bed tempting him. She beckoned for him to come closer, but he felt frozen. Ino…the girl he loved, in his bed. He knew this was a dream.

* * *

"Ino…" Shikamaru almost silently spoke in his sleep. Ino was passing by when she heard it. She thought for a second that he was a awake and freaked out. She'd just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a towel. Then she remembered her revenge. Choji was gone for the night, who else would come by? She had to mess with him, it was almost to easy.

* * *

Ino pulled Shikamaru to the bed where she straddled him, feeling every inch of his chest. He didn't know what exactly to do. It being a dream meant, he really didn't have any control over anything that would happen to either of them.

* * *

She straddled him as his dream continued. His breath hitched, and for a moment she wondered what exactly the Ino in his dreams was doing to him. For some reason, the thought made her angry. Was she jealous? No, how stupid. It's me in his dream, so I can't really be jealous of myself. Besides, its Shikamaru. No way, not a chance in hell.

"Ino…" he moaned this time, her breathing hitched. What ever she was doing to him in that dream, she could tell he really liked it, as she felt a bulge raise in his pants. She knew she had to wake him soon, she did have to go home at some point, so she might as well get this over with.

"Shika-chan." She spoke into his ear using the most seductive tone she could.

"Hn?" He was still half asleep, and dreaming, so he couldn't really speak words at the moment.

"Wake up. Shika…You don't wanna sleep this whole time do you?" She asked licking the outer of his ear lobe.

Things started to register in his mind, he knew there was something on him, his ear was wet, he was hard, and Ino's voice. He opened his eyes lazily at first, but widened them when he saw that Ino was on top him, wearing nothing but a towel, and the rest of her body that she showed off was glistening with water. A sexier vision than any dream he's had yet. Making his pants even tighter.

"O, you're awake. That's good."

"Um Ino?"

"What? Am I doing something wrong…?" She smiled innocently "This is what you dream about right?"

He was at a loss for words. He inwardly curse the person who hated him to let her find out. The only ones who knew were Choji and Naruto. He thought Naruto was above gossip, but he caved under pressure. Either Ino herself or Sakura got the information out of him. Somewhere deep down he felt sorry for Naruto, but right now, he also wanted to kill him.

"Ok! I admit! I've had dreams about you Ino."

"Good." She kissed him.

"…" Now words were even harder to come by.

"Do you like me Shikamaru? Honestly, not that 'whatever' crap you always give."

"…" He tried hard to remember how to talk for a second. "Honestly, I do. I always have, and you make me so fucking jealous every five seconds always talking about some other boy. Ok! I'm in love with you!"

She smirked. "I had a feeling that was jealousy…" she looked away. "O, Sasuke-kun, he is amazing, in a lot of ways." She looked back. "And Sai-kun, where should I start with him. Hm."

"That's enough Ino!"

"O, and Naruto-sama…wow…." He cut her off kissing her. She seemed shocked, and didn't know what to do, but eventually gave into the kiss. They kissed passionately, forgetting the need to breathe longer then a person should.

She pushed him back down on the couch taking the zipper to his vest in her mouth as she moved down unzipping it. He sat back up as his vest was removed completely along with his shirt, showing a surprisingly masculine chest for the lazy ninja. She hadn't been wearing her ponytail so her long hair was down and in a naturally curly state. Her towel slipping off ever so slightly every second until it was ripped off completely and they'd fallen from the couch to the floor, not seeming to notice.

She fumbled a little with his pants as they kissed each other on the mouth, cheek, neck, or anywhere they could. She managed to remove his pants as he switched it to make him atop her. He kissed at her neck and messaged her breasts, earning loud moans from her. She bite at his neck causing him more pleasure than pain. They the other was a virgin, however neither cared. Finally his boxers were lost. Both knowing if the didn't start now, they'd be to exhausted to later.

He entered her pausing, to make sure he wouldn't hurt her, and let her adjust, to the feeling. It wasn't easy, the feeling of her tearing was so painful, she had to bite her lip from screaming out. However, despite the pain, she still wanted him to continue, in fact she wanted more.

"Shika…maru…more…" He knew what she meant and gave her what she wanted. He began thrusting now, progressively going deeper and faster each time. Their time was reaching its climax. Both were experiencing things they only thought possible in a fanfic. Finally they came, almost synchronized.

He collapsed beside her on the floor. He pulled her close to him kissing her. She kissed back no reluctance whatsoever. "I love you, Ino." He said.

"I love you to, Naruto-chan." She teased.

"You'll pay for that one."

"O, then punish me love."


End file.
